deadtriggerfandomcom-20200223-history
Dead Trigger 2
iOS * Android * Mac (Not available) * PC * WebGL |price = Free |predecessor = Dead Trigger }} Dead Trigger 2 is a free-to-play first-person shooter game developed by MADFINGER Games a.s. Dead Trigger 2 is the sequel to the game that started the series, Dead Trigger. It was announced January 6th, 2013, and released on October 23 2013 for Android and iOS devices. It is the 8th game developed by Madfinger Games, a.s. for Android and iOS devices. It runs on the new NVIDIA Tegra 4 engine, and is powered by Unity. Dead Trigger 2 was later ported onto Facebook on February 20 2014. Synopsis The story starts with Kyle, the protagonist of the original game, in the middle of an abandoned city, armed only with a rusty wrench. After having to kill a survivor that got bitten and turned into a zombie, the hero has to go through an underground garage, where he meets a survivor. She tells him to meet her on the roof of an abandoned apartment building. He does so successfully and almost doesn't make it to her car. She then reveals that she is a medic and takes the Kyle to the hideout to escape the Titan. From there, the hero is tasked with rebuilding the hideout and finding the additional crew for the hideout. After saving the engineer, the gunsmith, the smuggler, and the scientist. He and the crew are forced to abandon the American hideout and join the Resistance in their war against the zombies across the globe. Now, Kyle is tasked to help liberating cities across the globe, meeting allies along the way. Slowly, they are trying to find the source of the virus, to produce a cure and erase the infected threat from the world. Development http://www.pocketgamer.biz/r/PG.Biz/Dead+Trigger+2/feature.asp?c=55401 Gameplay Dead Trigger 2 is a zombie-apocalypse-themed first-person shooter, currently available on iOS and Android mobile devices. Running on the Unity game engine, the game features a progression system, numerous environments, unlockable and upgradable weapons, and various story-based and quick-play mission types. Dead Trigger 2 is a free-movement shooter; rather than the on-rails gameplay typical of mobile zombie shooters, the player controls the character's movement like a typical console or PC FPS. The game features two dramatically different control paradigms; with the default controls, the player merely aims at zombies - his or her weapons will fire automatically when a zombie is underneath the crosshair. The advanced control scheme functions like the first game - the player presses a button to fire the weapon, and an additional button lets the player aim down the weapon's sights for greater accuracy. Gameplay typically revolves around completing objectives while killing zombies (occasionally killing zombies is the only objective). The player has a limited amount of health that is refreshed at the start of each mission. The player loses health when hit by zombies or by certain environmental hazards (e.g. radiation). The player can regain health by taking pain killers or getting a health powerup from a Special zombie. Enemies come in two flavors, standard zombies and Special zombies. Standard zombies often plod along at a slow pace and attack with their arms, but some may sprint or carry melee weapons for increased damage. Special zombies have distinct appearances and unique traits; they are deadlier and tougher to kill, but drop blueprints or large amounts of cash (and sometimes health) when killed. In addition to carrying two primary weapons, the player also carries a melee weapon and up to three types of consumable items. Consumables include health pills, grenades, exploding chickens, and others. Progression and in-game economy As players kill zombies and complete objectives, they gain cash and experience. Experience goes into leveling up, a process outside of the player's control. Each time the player levels up, he or she gains an additional point of max health and some cash. The game will gradually increase the damage and health of the zombies as the player levels up, meaning the game will slowly get more difficult if the player does not upgrade his or her inventory. During the course of the game, the player will find blueprints dropped by special zombies. When all the blueprints for a weapon or item have been found, the player may pay in-game cash to purchase that weapon/item. The player can further upgrade most weapons and items by paying additional cash. There are several NPCs in the game associated with the availability and upgradability of given items. The player must upgrade these NPCs to gain access to new equipment and upgrades. The Tech NPC must be upgraded to unlock upgrades for the other NPCs. In this manner the player may have to pay three separate fees to upgrade a weapon - one to upgrade the Tech, one to upgrade the weapon NPC, and one to upgrade the weapon itself. Building a new weapon/item, or upgrading any existing weapon, item, or NPC, takes real world time to complete. This ranges from 10 seconds to make Painkillers , to 24 hours or more to upgrade NPCs and some weapons. The player may pay Gold to bypass the waiting period. The player may continue playing missions or exit the game during the waiting period. Free-to-play mechanics As a free-to-play game, several aspects of the game design are oriented around getting the player to spend real money on the game. The player may buy in-game Cash or Gold with real money. Gold can only be acquired by spending real money or completing "bonus" offers (such as watching advertisements or downloading featured apps). Gold can be traded for cash (which is extremely wasteful, as the player will gain far more cash by buying a Money Booster upgrade with the Gold), used to purchase blueprints, or used to skip the waiting period for building or upgrading something. In this sense, the blueprint and waiting mechanics may be seen as an effort to waste the player's time in the hopes that the player will spend money to get around these mechanics. Players should be extremely cautious when buying in-game cash with real currency. The developers have created artificial inflation at least once, significantly increasing the cost of weapons and upgrades without increasing the player's current cash when the China update was introduced in December. A player who spent real money on in-game cash before the update may have suddenly found their in-game cash could only buy half as much as previously. Missions Missions can be broken into two categories, story-based missions and quick-play missions. In either case the player may choose a difficulty before playing each mission; the difficulty also affects the reward for completing the mission. Missions are broken into regions (for example, the US, Africa, China, Europe, South America etc ), each which contains four or more environments. Each mission will take place in one of the environments in that region. An environment is a large map, but the playable area is often restricted during the course of the mission. By restricting the player to different parts of the environment at different times, the game offers more variety and the feeling of having more levels. Quick-play missions are randomly placed on the map and may be played at any time. A quick-play mission will have a single focus, for example collecting supply crates or killing a certain number of zombies in the area. At any given time there is generally a target city the resistance is trying to take control of. Players may select quick-play missions at this city to participate in the battle. The player gains increasing rewards as he or she kills more zombies in the target city, with the rewards given out when all zombies in the city are killed. Each player participating contributes to the overall depletion of the zombies in the city. Story missions are a part of the overall narrative; they include some background and briefing information given by NPCs, and must be completed in sequence. Story missions typically feature larger portions of an environment and have the player completing several types of objectives (each which would be a separate quick-play mission) in a single mission. If the player fails a story mission, the campaign does not progress but the mission remains available. Completing certain stages of the story will give the player additional bonus cash and consumable items. Although the player is generally on foot, some missions have the player manning a weapon emplacement instead. In these circumstances the player might control a fixed-position turret or sniper rifle with unlimited ammunition. In these missions there is often no risk to the player unless you are mounted on a turret on a car and had to shoot down a kamikaze(2 kamikazes if possible) at close-medium range; the player must simply kill the requisite number of zombies or defend a position for the allotted time. Characters *Kyle *Tara *Buck *Roberto *Yusif *Herman *Dr. Adamos *Eddie *T.N.T. For their details go to: www.madfingergames.com/deadtrigger2/knowledgebase/survivors Weapons Pistols *CZ-75 *Desert Eagle *Dual Glock *Dual Mauser C96 *Dual Peacemaker *Dual Rhino 60DS *Lab Grizzly Rifles *M1 Garand *Winchester '94 Assault Rifles *AK 74 *FN 2000 *M-4 *M-16 *Metal Storm *SA80 *SCAR *Steyr AUG *Taurus CT G2 *Tavor TAR-21 *XM8 Shotguns *Beneli 828U *Coach Shotgun *Ithaca *Jackhammer *KSG *Lupara *SPAS Machine Guns *Lewis *Mac M1931 *Minigun (featuring a new model) *Type 92 Submachine Guns *Dual Mat 49 *Dual Uzi (Suppressed) *Kriss Vector Tactical *MP5K *MP 40 *Project 90 *PP-19 Bizon *Scorpion EVO *Spagin *Sten MKII (Suppressed) Special Weapons *Alien Gun *Crossbow *Grenade Launcher *MGL-140 *Rocket Launcher *Santa's Balls Launcher Miscellaneous Weapons *Heavy Machine Gun (Static weapon) *Sniper Rifle (No viewmodel) Melee *Axe *Brainmill *Butterfly *Candy Cane *Chainsaw *Crowbar *Hammer *KM-2000 *Katana *Knife *Machete *Studded Bat *Viking Swords *Wrench *Z-Hunter Machetes Items *Painkillers *Autoheal *Frag Grenade *Mine *Boom Chicken *Rocket Chicken *Sentry Chicken *Ammo Chicken *Sentry Gun Premium *Damage Booster (1 Hour or 1 Day) *Health Booster (1 Hour or 1 Day) *Money Booster (1 Hour or 1 Day) *Speed Booster (1 Hour or 1 Day) *Second Chance Gameplay The game features NPCs, repairable wooden barricades, helicopter missions, sniper missions and usable static weapons. Requirements iOS 7.0.0 or later. Android 4.0 or later. Trivia *It is released after the iPhone 5s and iPhone 5c, and is well optimized for the iPad Air and iPad Mini with Retina Display, as well as iOS 7, therefore making it compatible and operational with both. **Upon release on iOS, it requires a minimum OS of iOS 7 or higher. *It has been optimized for the iPhone 6 and iPhone 6 Plus form factors. * It introduces the Knife and Wrench, melee weapons, a first for the Dead Trigger series that are useful when players are attempting to conserve ammo or when they have depleted such supplies. *This is the first game to feature NPC's during a mission. *This is the first time real cities are featured in the game. *There is a bug in Version 0.2.1; The first time the player signs into their account for Dead Trigger 2, the menu does not redirect after the "authorization was successful" message appears. *This game was released 2 hours before it was announced on Madfinger's Facebook page. Something similar happened with the Android version. *In the Launch Trailer there is a Unknown character near the end of the video. (Check Gallery for more info) *The Tegra 4 trailer revealed that the life counter was originally going to be a life bar. Links #The official site http://madfingergames.com/g_deadtrigger.html is part of Madfinger a.s. website. #The Forums: http://www.madfingergames.com/forum/viewforum.php?f=26&sid=c80d5d14abe3fad2f4e0510078698b67 #Facebook page http://www.facebook.com/DEADTRIGGER Gallery DT2 teaser2.jpg DT2 Teaser1.jpg DT2 release.jpg NPC DT 2 Reveal.jpg 1270766_418499831605896_686996786_o.jpg|Chickens and the Minigun Arena_Update_Wallpaper.png Behemoth Zombie DT2.png Dead Trigger 2 Char.png|The main characters of the game 2014-03-24 194154.png|Outside a butcher Category:Dead Trigger 2